Nuestro hilo de la esperanza
by mizuki-95
Summary: Hinata es un Ángel que ha perdido sus alas para recuperarlas tendrá que ayudar a cupido a unir parejas mediante sus ojos que le permiten ver el hilo rojo del destino las relaciones son complicadas ayudara a los demás a encontrar el amor o lo encontrara ella… universo alterno
1. Chapter 1

«Un hilo rojo invisible conecta a aquellos que están destinados a encontrarse, sin importar tiempo, lugar o circunstancias. El hilo se puede estirar o contraer, pero nunca romper».

Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

**Capítulo 1 La misión del ángel… ¿unir parejas?**

Mi madre siempre me contaba cómo se había enamorado de mi padre y constantemente decía que su cabello rojo era su hilo del destino, acepto que me intrigo un poco cuando era pequeño así que hice que mi madre me hablara de esa leyenda…

Hace mucho tiempo, un emperador se enteró de que en una de las provincias de su reino vivía una bruja muy poderosa, quien tenía la capacidad de poder ver el hilo rojo del destino y la mandó traer ante su presencia. Cuando la bruja llegó, el emperador le ordenó que buscara el otro extremo del hilo que llevaba atado al meñique y lo llevara ante la que sería su esposa. La bruja accedió a esta petición y comenzó a seguir y seguir el hilo. Esta búsqueda los llevó hasta un mercado, en donde una pobre campesina con un bebé en los brazos ofrecía sus productos. Al llegar hasta donde estaba esta campesina, se detuvo frente a ella y la invitó a ponerse de pie. Hizo que el joven emperador se acercara y le dijo: «Aquí termina tu hilo», pero al escuchar esto el emperador enfureció, creyendo que era una burla de la bruja, empujó a la campesina que aún llevaba a su pequeña bebé en brazos y la hizo caer, haciendo que la bebé se hiciera una gran herida en la frente, ordenó a sus guardias que detuvieran a la bruja y le cortaran la cabeza. Muchos años después, llegó el momento en que este emperador debía casarse y su corte le recomendó que lo mejor era que desposara a la hija de un general muy poderoso. Aceptó y llegó el día de la boda. Y en el momento de ver por primera vez la cara de su esposa, la cual entró al templo con un hermoso vestido y un velo que la cubría totalmente… Al levantárselo, vio que ese hermoso rostro tenía una cicatriz muy peculiar en la frente.

Siempre me pregunte si sería posible encontrar a esa persona que se halla al otro lado del hilo mi madre constantemente me dijo que tarde o temprano la encontraría pues el hilo rojo conecta a aquellos que están destinados a encontrarse, sin importar tiempo, lugar o circunstancias ahora creo haberlo encontrado y no dejare que se aleje de mi jamás…

Mientras tanto…

Una hermosa chica despertaba de su profundo sueño su cabello largo negro-azulado caía sobre su espalda de la cual unas enormes alas blancas sobresalían, era un ángel, se levantó de la cama se puso su bello vestido blanco como la nieve, un collar de oro con un par de alas colgando y con una perla que hacia juego con sus ojos y se dispuso a buscar a alguien

Sasuke-sama—gritaba contenta por toda la casa—

Aun estas aquí deberías irte de una vez—dijo un apuesto pelinegro saliendo de uno de los cuartos—

¿Por qué m…me trata así? Sasuke-sama dijo…—los ojos de la chica se humedecieron—

Que te amaba, no es verdad, nunca fue verdad—señaló arrogante—

P…pero usted y yo—dijo con voz entrecortada—

Olvídalo, ahora vete de aquí—iba a regresar al cuarto en el que estaba anteriormente—

Pero ¿por qué?—pregunto desesperada con lágrimas en los ojos—

Te digo que te vayas—expresó mientras la tomaba del brazo y la sacaba de su casa—

Las lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas, se dejó caer frente a la puerta y lloro amargamente, cansada y deprimida decidió regresar a casa debían estar preocupados por ella, de cualquier manera ya nada podría perder o eso pensaba ella. Avanzado por el oscuro camino de regreso comenzó a sentir que la seguían así que apretó el paso pero la sombra de un hombre de cabello oscuro la atrapo

No te acerques más a este lugar entiendes—dijo una voz distorsionada—

Pero—contesto asustada—

Los ángeles y los demonios no deben mezclarse y lo sabes—dijo mientras le arrancaba el collar—

Yo…no quiero volver n…nunca más, ahora dame eso—dijo con los ojos llorosos—

Qué bueno que lo entiendes pero te dejare un lindo recuerdo para que no te arrepientas—expresó mientras con una espada comenzaba a cortar sus alas—

Detente…no—el enorme dolor que sintió la hizo desmayarse—

Despertó deseando que todo fuera un sueño pero el dolor seguía siendo muy fuerte y su bello vestido estaba teñido de rojo

Así que despertaste—dijo una amable voz—

H…hola—contesto asustada— ¿dónde estoy? ¿Quién eres? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí? ¿Qué paso?

Déjame ver, el purgatorio, Choji, 4 días…, la última realmente no estoy seguro

¿Qué?—pregunto intrigada—

Lo siento esas son las respuestas que tengo…Estas en el purgatorio yo soy Choji un ángel que recibe a los espíritus recién llegados y decido si se van al cielo o al inframundo, pero tu llegaste por el portal del inframundo y al ver tu vestido rojo pensé que eras un demonio

No, yo soy…—dijo tristemente—

Lo sé—interrumpió el ángel regordete— vi tus alas o donde se supone estarían así que llame a una amiga para que te curara has estado inconsciente por 4 días lo que no me explico es que hacías en el mundo de los demonios esos seres no son precisamente una buena compañía

Lo sé—dijo a punto de llorar—

Sabes las penas con pan son menos, la comida esta lista vamos a comer—dijo el muy glotón—

Hola Choji como estas—entro un ángel y se dirigió a la peliazul—veo que despertaste

Kurenai-sama—saludo Choji—

Cómo te sientes querida—pregunto kurenai—

B…bien—contesto tímidamente—

Dime que hacías en ese lugar, los ángeles tenemos prohibido bajar—pregunto intrigada kurenai—

No quisiera hablar de eso—dijo afligida—

Entiendo pero por favor no vuelvas a bajar, mira como terminaste ahora saca tu joya espiritual para regenerar tus alas—dijo amablemente el ángel de apariencia mayor—

Yo—comenzó a llorar—él…se la llevo…—lloraba inconsolable—

Esto es un grave problema, lo sabes verdad—dijo preocupada—Sin alas no puedes ser un ángel y sin la joya no puedes recuperar tus alas

Puede pedir una nueva joya ¿no?—pregunto Choji—

Si pero si se enteran de como la perdió no podrá ser un ángel nunca más, incluso…Está bien dime tu nombre querida—averiguo atentamente—

Hyuuga Hinata—contesto casi como un susurro—

Eres una Hyuuga sí que no me lo esperaba—dijo conteniendo lo mayor posible su sorpresa—

Por qué kurenai-sama—indago Choji—

Los Hyuuga son reconocidos por cumplir su periodo en la tierra de manera impecable y al regresar al cielo forman parte del clan de ángeles guardianes más fieles al servicio de kami-sama—conto kurenai—

Entonces sí que metiste la pata Hinata—dijo Choji con demasiada sinceridad—

Lo sé pero estoy dispuesta a pagar las consecuencias—dijo seriamente—

Es lo mejor, vamos te ayudaremos a llegar al cielo—ofreció la mujer de cabello ondulado—

Mientras tanto en el cielo…

Hinata-sama—gritaba Neji—

Hinata—repetía Shino—

Shizune-sama ha visto a Hinata-sama—pregunto el chico de ojos perlados—

No, llevo varios días sin verla pronto le será encomendada su primera misión como ángel guardián debería estar meditando y preparándose, cuando la encuentren mándenla conmigo Tsunade-kamisama se enfadara mucho si no está lista—dijo antes de retirarse—

Hinata, kurenai y Choji llegaron al cielo, se dirigieron directamente a buscar a Tsunade pero en el camino se encontraron a Neji…

Hinata-sama shizu… ¿qué le sucedió? ¿Se encuentra bien?—pregunto preocupado—

Yo Neji-niisan es que—no sabía que contestar—

¡Sus alas! ¿Qué ocurrió? contésteme Hinata-sama—decía desesperadamente—

Un demonio se las corto…-contesto kurenai—

De qué habla como llego aquí un demonio—pregunto Neji—

No Neji-niisan yo fui al inframundo—contesto apenada—

Pero que rayos…usted…—estaba molesto pero no porque ella había hecho algo malo si no porque no pudo protegerla—

Estaba enamorada del demonio y él me dijo…lo siento Neji-niisan los defraude y ahora no tengo alas ni mi joya espiritual—se disculpaba la peliazul—

Dime quien fue iré a ponerlo en su lugar—amenazo el ojiperla—

Neji-niisan no puedes—trato de calmarlo—

No Neji, ella es una deshonra para la familia—intervino una voz masculina—

Padre—la chica bajo la cabeza—

Hablare con kamisama para que no pueda volver a entrar aquí—amenazo Hiashi—

Es su propia hija como puede decir eso—reprendió kurenai—

Hiashi, Hinata vengan un momento—Tsunade había escuchado el alboroto y los llamo—

Kamisama por favor perdone a Hinata-sama—imploraba Neji—

Neji-niisan gracias, está bien déjalo así—lo reconforto su prima mientras se alejaba con Tsunade—

Hinata mantenías una relación sentimental con un demonio acto que está penado por nuestras leyes—amonesto Tsunade—

Lo sé en verdad lo siento—contesto Hinata—

No mereces ser perdonada no dejare que arruines el nombre de los Hyuuga—la regañaba Hiashi—

Hiashi los ángeles deben ser compasivos y tolerantes a los errores o al menos eso esperaría de los Hyuuga los mejores Ángeles guardianes—cayo Tsunade a Hiashi—

Esto es diferente ella rompió las reglas ahora ni siquiera tiene alas—decía con decepción—

Hiashi tranquilízate hare que Hinata recupere sus alas. Y más te vale ir cambiando esa actitud o tú y tu familia dejaran de ser mis Ángeles predilectos si tienes ese título es porque siempre fueron los más amorosos y comprensivos—advertía la rubia—

Lo siento kamisama me retiro, dejo a mi hija en sus manos—dijo antes de retirarse—

Hinata tengo entendido que perdiste sus alas y tu joya espiritual—aclaro Tsunade—sabes que eso te quita tu puesto de ángel guardián

Si—fue lo único que pudo contestar—

Puedo fabricar otra y estará lista en 1 año—dijo seria—sabes que son muy poderosas, por eso no se crean de la nada. Pero no puedo dártela así como así para que seas un ángel nuevamente pues as violado las leyes y no puedo darte un trato preferente

Lo entiendo—contesto desilusionada—

Mas sin embargo podemos hacer algo…te encomendare una misión si la cumples dentro del plazo de 1 año la joya será tuya y con ella podrás regenerar tus alas y volver a ser un ángel, si no lo cumples no serás un ángel nunca más y te quedaras para siempre aislada en el purgatorio…

Si aceptare cual será mi misión dígame por favor—dijo entusiasmada—

Tu misión se realizara en el mundo de los humanos y estarás bajo órdenes de cupido

Cupido—pregunto la peliazul—

Sabes—comento Tsunade— las personas al nacer están atadas con los hilos del destino, un hilo rojo atado a su meñique invisible para todos excepto para cupido y para mi muchas veces esos hilos rojos se tensan o se enredan pero nunca se rompen pues son la prueba de que todos tenemos una alma gemela, estos hilos rojos trascienden el tiempo y el espacio, por eso al llegar aquí si ambos espíritus no pueden ser ángeles tienen la opción de pagar por lo que han hecho en el purgatorio o en otra vida humana, pero solo una, así ser ángeles los dos o en su defecto demonios, pero una vez ángeles o demonios no les es posible estar juntos

Qué triste—pensaba Hinata—

Si todos fueran buenos humanos se convertirían en Ángeles y podrían vivir en armonía, es una lástima que no sea posible, bueno eso era una pequeña introducción, por este año iras a la tierra como un humano y te daré la capacidad de ver estos lazos en las personas tu tarea será ayudar a cupido a encontrar a las personas que están a los dos extremos de un hilo y unirlas, parece un trabajo fácil pero no lo es cupido te entrenara solamente por poco tiempo pero podrás pedirle consejo si se te dificulta algo, depende del número de parejas que unas y las consecuencias positivas o negativas que generes decidiré si puedo darte la oportunidad de ser ángel de nuevo

Espere lo hare yo sola no sé si pueda—dudaba de sí misma—

No esperabas que fuera algo fácil verdad—dijo de manera desilusionante—

B…bueno—aun titubeaba—

Entonces rechazas mi oferta—se disponía a irse—

No, acepto—dijo antes de que se fuera—

Shizune manda a traer a cupido—ordeno a su mano derecha— bien Hinata une parejas y serás un ángel de nuevo

Si –dijo entusiasmada—

Cupido está aquí—anuncio Shizune—

Hazlo pasar—respondió Tsunade—


	2. Entrenando con cupido

Queridos lectores cuanto tiempo, una disculpa por no actualizar la universidad es un poco pesada XD pero aquí está el segundo capitulo

**Capítulo 2 Entrenando con cupido**

Entro a la habitación un chico de cabello rojo con la palabra amor tatuada en la frente, vestido con una ligera túnica, con un arco y flechas cargado en la espalda reverencio a Tsunade y pregunto…

¿Me buscaba Tsunade-sama?—pregunto cupido—

Sí, tengo un encargo para ti, lleva a esta chica al mundo de los humanos y entrénala solo por unas semanas ella tendrá que poner mucha atención y te ayudara a juntar a las parejas para que las fleches—dijo la rubia—

Entendido entonces si ya está todo listo y son todas las instrucciones nos retiraremos…

Gracias por la oportunidad Tsunade-sama no la defraudare—dijo Hinata antes de salir—

Hinata miraba extrañada al pelirrojo hasta que este le dirigió la palabra…

Toma mi mano vamos a descender a la tierra…esto será difícil porque no tienes alas…además es primero de enero en la tierra debe estar haciendo mucho frio. Los ángeles no sentimos el frio pero tú a partir de este momento tendrás un cuerpo humano y podrás sentir el cambio de clima así que busquemos algo que te cubra mejor

Cupido le consiguió un lindo vestido blanco bastante abrigador y bajaron a la tierra para comenzar a entrenar

Que lugares tan extraños la última vez que estuve aquí las cosas eran diferentes—menciono Hinata—

Es que debió ser hace muchos años el tiempo transcurre diferente en las dimensiones, bueno concentrémonos en nuestro trabajo

Sí, ¿qué haremos primero?—pregunto la ojiperla—

Utilizaras tus ojos para encontrar un hilo mientras más grueso significa que la pareja es más unida, eso facilita el trabajo, ahora comencemos a buscar—le comento cupido—

¿Qué tal ese?—pregunto Hinata—

Muy bien es lo suficientemente grueso para ser el primero ahora busquemos uno de los extremos te parece—luego de seguir el hilo un rato encontraron a un chico sentado en la banca de un parque viendo hacia el lago—

Es hora de empezar Entonces ve habla con ellos y únelos—dijo el pelirrojo—

E…espera, hablar…yo no—comenzaba a tartamudear tímidamente—

¿Quieres arrepentirte y no recuperar tus alas?—pregunto—

E…está bien, lo hare—dijo nerviosa—

Has que tengan un encuentro luego yo los flechare Esfuérzate nos vemos en un rato, Por poco lo olvido toma esto sóplalo cuando sea hora del encuentro—indicó a modo de instrucción dándole un silbato—

Hinata siguió el hilo y llego hasta donde estaba amarrado en el meñique de una chica que buscaba algo, nunca había sido buena hablando con la gente pues era muy tímida pero por el bien de sus alas sería mejor empezar a perder la timidez, cuando estaba cerca de la chica esta salió corriendo rápidamente así que mejor regreso a donde estaba el chico

H…hola—dijo acercándose al muchacho—

Tema…lo siento, pensé que era alguien más—dijo el chico decepcionado—

E…esperas a alguien—pregunto la peliazul—

Sí, pero parece que no llegara, será mejor que me marche, que problemático—dijo el—

N…no espera creo que la c…chica que buscas estará aquí pronto—le pidió que se quedara—

Soy Shikamaru ¿Quién eres tú? Conoces a Temari—pregunto—

A…algo así, tú solo espérala u…un poco—comenzó a correr y tropezó con alguien—

Fíjate por donde vas ¡de veras!—dijo molesto un chico—

¡Lo siento!—grito Hinata sin voltear atrás—

Luego de correr un rato se encontró con la chica de antes, pensó en hablarle pero ella se dirigía hacia donde se encontraba el chico esperando, luego toco el silbato de cupido y comenzó a llamarlo

Sabes no creo que sea normal ver a una chica llamando a cupido como loca por ahí, te verías como una muchacha desequilibrada en busca de novio—dijo cupido al aparecer—

Entonces como quieres que te llame, no aparecías y ya casi se encuentran—se quejó Hinata—

Amm…si me vas a gritar cada vez que no aparezca rápido al menos grítame Gaara ese es mi nombre, cupido es solo un título…bueno no importa vamos a alcanzar a la chica y veamos como lo hiciste—dijo el pelirrojo—

Hola Shikamaru—expresó una chica rubia—

Ino ¿qué haces aquí?—cuestiono—

Daba un paseo ¿y tú?—dijo sonriente tomando su mano—

Mientras tanto otra chica se detuvo y observo la escena de los chicos tomados de la mano así que dio la vuelta y se retiro

Espero a alguien pero al parecer no vendrá—dijo decepcionado—

¿Ella?—señalo Ino a una chica rubia que se encontraba con un joven—por cierto ¿con quién está?

No lo sé, pero será mejor que me vaya—expresó molesto—

O mejor ¿porque no damos un paseo?—invito Ino—

¿Por qué no?, vamos—indico dudando, pero se mostró serio—

No, ¡tienes que ir con ella!—llego Hinata corriendo y señalando a la otra chica—

Hinata…no…espera no digas cosas innecesarias—Gaara trato de detenerla—

Creo que está bien acompañada sería un problema—decía molesto Shikamaru—

P…por favor ve, sé lo que te digo—pidió—

Está bien…lo siento Ino nos vemos luego—dijo serio y avanzo hacia donde estaba Temari—

Con que tú eres quien puso triste a mi hermana—reclamo el chico que se encontraba con la rubia—

Kankuro basta—pedía ella—

¿Hermana?…Temari no es lo que piensas ella es una amiga de la infancia nos encontramos por casualidad—explico Shikamaru—

¿En serio?...digo, que es lo que creía según tu…—decía fingiendo indiferencia—

Sabes pensé que no vendrías—dijo con expresión triste—

¿En serio pensaste que no vendría?, lamento el retraso pero perdí esto por un momento y me demore buscándolo—dijo enseñándole un regalo—

-Esto es muy problemático estoy nervioso-pensó Shikamaru

Perdón ¿dijiste algo?—pregunto Temari—

Quiero preguntarte algo, ¿quieres ser mi novia?

Si, si quiero—corrió a abrazarlo y cupido lanzo una flecha hacia ellos—

Lo conseguiste Hinata, realmente estuvo cerca pero lo conseguiste—dijo luego de un suspiro—

Lo logre que bien, pero ¿qué pasa con la otra? chica se ve algo triste—preguntaba Hinata—

Ella está aquí pagando una penitencia—contesto Gaara— Puedo ver que esta es su segunda vida y su hilo es muy delgado

Eso que quiere decir—inquiero una vez más—

Que su amor verdadero posiblemente la está esperando como un ángel…o un demonio—aclaro cupido—

Espero que sean felices juntos, ahora que uní una pareja me siento muy feliz—decía emocionada Hinata—

Bueno solo es la primera pareja que unes recuerda que deben ser un número considerable para que Tsunade-sama acepte—advertía el pelirrojo—

Tengo una duda porque no puedo ver ningún hilo rojo en mi dedo ni en el tuyo ni en el de Tsunade-sama—indago una vez más—

Nuestros hilos están ocultos porque somos tus superiores, y tu media naranja aún no ha aparecido así que no veras tu propio hilo eso lo hace más divertido, seria aburrido saber quién es tu amor verdadero pues no conocerías los nervios de las citas, no sabrías lo que es esforzarse por conquistar a la persona con la que deseas estar, no te harías fuerte con cada rechazo es parte de la vida—contesto cupido—

Ya veo, entonces tendré que esforzarme—afirmo para sí misma—

Esta oscureciendo busquemos un lugar donde puedas pasar la noche es imposible salir de la tierra sin tus propias alas—dijo cupido y empezaron a caminar—

No recordaba lo fríos que son estos meses tal vez si pido que me dejen quedarme a dormir en una casa por aquí…

Una chica no puede quedarse en la casa de cualquier persona—interrumpió Gaara—

Comenzó a nevar, Hinata y Gaara seguían en busca de un lugar donde refugiarse pero no tenían nada de dinero para pagar el hospedaje o comida, había oscurecido por completo y la ropa de Hinata estaba húmeda por la nieve, se sentó en un banco del parque para pensar que hacer hasta que escucho una voz dirigirse a ella…

Hola querida deberías ir a casa—dijo una mujer—

Bueno yo no…achu

No me digas que no tienes a donde regresar, ven conmigo te daré algo de ropa y una comida caliente—dijo tomando su mano y llevándosela—

No debería, sería una molestia para usted y su familia—contesto Hinata—

No te preocupes con confianza, mi esposo seguramente ya termino de hacer la cena…te encantara y mi hijo pronto volverá a casa pero a él no le molesta, mi nombre es Kushina vámonos—dijo emocionada—

Hinata acompaño a la pelirroja a su casa…

Querido regrese y traje una linda invitada—saludo a su esposo—

Espero que mi esposa no te haya causado molestias, soy Minato—se presentó el hombre rubio—

Minato no digas esas cosas. Ella es…cómo te llamas—pregunto la pelirroja—

Ni si quiera sabes su nombre—dijo con una sonrisa el amable esposo—

H…Hyuuga Hinata es un placer—respondió—

Hinata que lindo nombre ahora vamos a que te cambies debes estar congelándote—le dio ropa y la guio al baño para que se cambiara—Te ves divina ahora solo tenemos que esperar a que venga nuestro hijo para cenar—dijo Kushina—

Cuéntame donde la encontraste—indago Minato—

Estaba en el parque con la ropa húmeda y hace mucho frio para dejarla sola—respondió la pelirroja—

¿No tienes donde quedarte? y ¿tus padres o familiares?—cuestiono el rubio—

Estoy buscando un lugar. Se puede decir que no soy de aquí—respondió Hinata—

Y cuánto tiempo pienses quedarte en la ciudad—siguió el interrogatorio—

Un año—contesto la peliazul—

En estas fechas es algo difícil encontrar un lugar donde quedarse por que no vuelves con tus familiares y regresas luego—concluyo el rubio—

Minato luego hablaremos de eso tendrá sus razones para quedarse en la ciudad—cambio el tema la pelirroja—

Luego de un rato platicando y esperando al hijo de la gentil pareja este aviso que tardaría más en llegar así que procedieron con la deliciosa cena preparada por el rubio y Hinata ayudo con las labores de limpieza como agradecimiento hasta que Gaara le dijo que tenía que seguir buscando un lugar donde quedarse. Hinata agradeció todas las atenciones y prometió regresar a agradecerles el gesto y devolver la ropa prestada pero tenía que buscar un lugar donde quedarse en el momento en que iba a salir Kushina la detuvo y le propuso permanecer en su casa hasta que encontrara en donde quedarse, Minato no puso ninguna objeción y a Gaara le parecía buenas personas así que acepto quedarse al menos esa noche, una hora después aparecía por la puerta un chico rubio de ojos azules, era la viva imagen de su padre Minato

Naruto por que llegas tan tarde—pregunto Kushina preocupada—

Una chica loca corría por el parque y me tiro en un charco—se quejaba el joven—

Mira te presento a Hinata se quedara con nosotros esta noche—dijo tomando a la chica de los hombros y acercándola al rubio—

¡Es ella!, ¡por su culpa termine empapado, tuve que ir a la casa de Sakura-chan a pedirle prestada ropa de su padre!—gritaba alterado—

¿En verdad? lo siento no era mi intención—Hinata inclino su cabeza en señal de disculpa—

¿En dónde se quedara?—pregunto Naruto—

Tendrás que dejarla dormir en tu cuarto esta noche—respondió Minato—

Nada más eso me faltaba—dijo con expresión de fastidio—

Si les causa molestia entonces mejor…

Naruto no seas descortés con las visitas discúlpate—lo obligo su madre interrumpiendo a Hinata—

Lo ´´siento´´ Hinata solo espero que Sakura-chan no se entere de esto—dijo antes de retirarse—

Así algo incomoda por el trato de Naruto, Hinata se quedó a dormir en la residencia Uzumaki-Namikaze esperando poder reunir más parejas para recuperar sus alas y regresar lo más rápido posible al cielo

Críticas constructivas comentarios y sugerencias son bien recibidos gracias por leer n.n


	3. Capítulo 3 Conseguir un trabajo

**Capítulo 3 Conseguir un trabajo**

Un día soleado entraba por la ventana, Hinata desde muy temprano se había despertado a preparar el desayuno mientras cupido se aparecía por la ventana y esperaba impaciente para ir a unir más parejas, luego de un rato aparecían Minato, Kushina y más tarde Naruto, se sentaron a la mesa disfrutaron la deliciosa comida de Hinata luego Naruto salió a buscar a Sakura para ir a la biblioteca de la universidad a estudiar. Hinata termino los labores de la cocina agradeció el hospedaje, se iba a ir, no sin que antes Kushina le recordara que podía volver a quedase esa noche, Minato encontró unas hojas que Naruto debía llevar así que Hinata se ofreció a llevárselas, en parte, por recomendación de cupido en una universidad seguro encontrarían muchos jóvenes a quienes flechar así que luego de unas indicaciones y perderse varias veces logro encontrar la universidad.

Entro a varios salones, a la dirección y a la cafetería gritando el nombre del rubio siendo sacada de inmediato por los maestros o autoridades escolares, hasta que entro a la biblioteca gritando fuertemente ¡Uzumaki Naruto! y el profesor de cabellos grises encargado de la biblioteca llamo la atención a Naruto quien sin ser culpable fue vetado el resto de las vacaciones por culpa de la ojiperla.

¿Qué rayos haces aquí? ¿Vienes a dar más problemas?—decía irritado Naruto—

O…olvidaste esto en tu c…casa yo solo—decía Hinata—

Si, si gracias ahora vete antes que Sakura-chan…

Antes que yo ¿Qué? ¿Quién es ella y por qué te busca?—preguntaba una pelirosa—

Bueno…sabes ella…ella es mi prima si eso es…—decía alterado—

Y…yo solo me quede a d-dormir en tu habitación eso no nos hace…—Naruto le tapó la boca—

¿En tu habitación?—pregunto sorprendida—

Si Sakura-chan obviamente yo dormí en la sala—decía sonriendo nerviosamente—

Bien, mucho gusto soy Haruno Sakura—se presentó sonriente la pelirosa—

Hyuuga Hinata es un placer—respondió Hinata haciendo una reverencia—

Hyuuga ¿no dijiste que era tu prima?—pregunto—

Prima lejana—mintió de nuevo—

Bueno no importa, te espero en la cafetería, nos vemos Hinata—se despidió Sakura—

Ahora largo de aquí me traerás problemas si te quedas—dijo mientras la llevaba a la salida—

Pero yo solo te traje tus hojas además cupido me dijo…

¿De qué hablas? vete de aquí y dile a cupido que fleche a Sakura-chan de una vez—dijo sarcástico—

Se lo diré Uzumaki-san—dijo mientras este se alejaba—

No hables de mí con los demás, ni de que eres un ángel o te tacharan de loca—decía como reclamo Gaara—

Pero el hilo de la chica pelirosa…eso significa que su otra mitad no es Uzumaki-san—pensaba seria Hinata—

Si lamentablemente no puedo flecharlos si no están predestinados pero de esto ninguna palabra deben darse cuenta ellos mismos ahora busquemos a quien unir—advirtió cupido—

Luego de un rato de buscar por el campus aún no habían encontrado un hilo lo suficientemente grueso para unir y cupido pensaba que era cuestión de tiempo antes de que todos comenzaran a regresar a sus casas, si no es que se daban cuenta antes de que Hinata no era una estudiante y la sacaban. Además su peor problema era que pronto oscurecería, no había conseguido dinero para hospedarse en algún lugar y no podía abuzar de la hospitalidad de Minato y Kushina, sin olvidar los malos gestos del rubio menor…pero al parecer Hinata no pensaba en ese tipo de cosas era demasiado inocente por no decir ingenua y Gaara no podría estar con ella todo el año aunque quisiera

Mira Gaara ese es bastante grueso—dijo sacando al pelirrojo de sus pensamientos—

Bien hecho, ya sabes que hacer, luego yo dispare la flecha—indicó cupido—

Esta es la parte a la que no me acostumbro—comentaba Hinata resignada—

No seas tímida ahora ve—dijo antes de desaparecer—

Lee vamos se hará tarde—reclamaba una chica en el gimnasio escolar—

Solo un poco más…así cuando me vea Sakura-san se impresionara—comentaba sonriente—

Ya te dije es cuestión de tiempo que empiece a salir con Naruto—explicaba la chica—

Somos amigos desde hace mucho Tenten no puedes apoyarme—pedía el chico de enormes cejas—

No es que no pueda…solo digo la verdad deberías…buscar a alguien más—proponía Tenten—

Tengo que intentarlo hasta el final no me rendiré… ¡Estoy en la flor de mi juventud! no puedo desperdiciarla…—comentaba muy seguro—

Si, si claro. Lee en verdad eres terco mejor me voy a casa—expresaba decepcionada—

Tenten no vas a esperarme solo 50 abdominales más—pedía el chico—

Por qué no puede verme como a Sakura que tengo de malo—decía pensando que estaba sola—

Si te gusta porque no le dices, no te rechazara—recomendó Hinata saliendo de detrás de un árbol—

¿De que hablas? ¿Quién eres? Y ¿quién te dijo que me gusta lee?—preguntaba sorprendida—

Entonces se llama lee ¿alguna vez has pensado en decírselo?—cuestiono la ojiperla—

Por qué tendría que hacerlo, quiero decir…para que sí sé que me dirá que no, además si luego no quiere hablarme yo…

No estas segura de que te dirá que no, además no tienes nada que perder sin embargo podrías ganar lo que siempre deseaste—intentaba animarla—

Pero si no vuelve a hablarme—dudaba la castaña—

Tal vez al principio sea incomodo si te rechaza, pero no es mejor saber que lo intentaste y fallaste a pensar en lo que hubiera pasado…

Bueno yo…sabes, me voy de una vez no sé por qué hablo contigo de esto—expresaba frustrada—

Ahora debo ir con ese chico—se decía a si misma Hinata—

Lee-san ¿podríamos hablar sobre Tenten?—pregunto la peliazul—

Eres amiga de Tenten que le pasa está bien—cuestiono—

No ella está bien pero dime ¿que sientes por ella?—pregunto directamente—

Ten…ten sabes cuándo éramos niños trataba de acercarme a ella pero no sabía cómo hacerlo y de alguna manera terminamos siendo mejores amigos pero debo admitir que siempre sentí algo especial por ella—recordaba nostálgico—Es una lástima que ella no sienta lo mismo, al parecer le gusta otro chico así que comencé a fijarme en Sakura para tratar de buscar a alguien más pero ella saldrá con Naruto-kun—decía serio—

Y por qué no le dices lo que sientes después de todo Sakura-san te iba a rechazar—hablo de mas—

Eres realmente sincera ¿verdad?—afirmaba lee—

Lo siento, lo siento—se disculpaba Hinata—

Pero en realidad…nada pierdo con hacérselo saber, sino dime ¿para qué es la juventud? No es para desperdiciarla ¿verdad?—corrió tras Tenten—

Lee corrió tras Tenten para confesar sus sentimientos aun si no eran correspondidos y los nervios no lo dejaban quería decirle que era la persona que amaba, mientras tanto Tenten seguía pensando en las palabras de Hinata, quien utilizo su silbato para llamar a cupido…

Tenten tengo que decirte algo espera—decía casi sin aliento—

Lee yo también tengo que decir algo escucha por favor… sé que sientes algo por Sakura pero yo… siempre…desde siempre me has gustado, no sabía cómo decírtelo…no pido que correspondas mis sentimientos solo quería que lo supieras—cuando termino dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar—

Espera Tenten—dijo mientras la detenía tomándola del brazo—yo estoy enamorado de ti desde hace mucho tiempo pensé que tú no sentías lo mismo por eso nunca lo dije pero ahora quiero preguntarte ¿quieres ser mi novia?

Realmente tardaste—decía a modo de juego mientras pellizcaba su mejilla—por supuesto que si

Cupido lanzo su flecha logando unir una pareja más para recuperar las alas de Hinata mientras tanto se acercaban Naruto y Sakura…

¿Aun estas aquí? te dije que te fueras—reclamaba el rubio—

¿Por qué le hablas así a tu prima?—pregunto la pelirosa—

Sakura-chan hoy no poder irme contigo tengo que hacer algo—decía serio—

Está bien mañana temprano sacare los libros que necesitas de la biblioteca no faltes—advirtió Sakura antes de irse—

Ahora vamos a conseguir un lugar donde puedas quedarte para que ya puedas dejar de darme problemas ¿cuánto dinero tienes?—cuestiono el rubio—

N…no tengo d…dinero—comento Hinata—

¿Qué?…entonces primero necesitas trabajar…sé quién podría darte trabajo lo veremos mañana así espero que hoy sea el último día que te quedes en mi casa—informo el rubio luego ambos caminaron a la casa de Naruto—

Llegue, traje a Hinata—dijo al entrar—

¡Trajiste a Hinata-chan contigo! ¡Qué bien! pensé que no iba a volver a la casa deberías avisar para no preocuparnos querida—decía Kushina abrazándola—

Hinata conseguimos un lugar barato donde puedes quedarte está muy cerca de aquí y puedes venir si necesitas algo. Si te gusta el lugar nosotros pagaremos el primer alquiler no te preocupes por eso qué opinas ¿quieres ir a verlo?—pregunto el rubio mayor—

Les agradezco sus atenciones—comento la peliazul—

Caminaron un poco y se encontraron un edificio pequeño con departamentos de precio muy accesible. Minato pago el alquiler del primer mes el cual Hinata prometió pagar, Kushina le dio un poco de ropa y Minato dejo algunas cosas para preparar comida.

Es bueno que hagan todo esto por ti pero te estas distrayendo demasiado solo has unido 2 parejas está bien considerando que es tu segundo día pero yo puedo unir muchas más parejas al día sin tener que interactuar con ellas dándoles pistas que ellos llaman casualidad o simplemente destino.

Lo siento me esforzaré más realmente quiero recuperar mis alas—afirmaba la chica—

Bien ve a dormir estaré mañana temprano aquí—dijo el rubio interrumpiendo su plática con Gaara —

A la mañana siguiente Hinata estaba lista para salir, como agradecimiento tenía preparado el almuerzo, llego el rubio alrededor de las 9 y aunque quería deshacerse de Hinata lo más pronto posible para ir con Sakura no pudo evitar dejar todas sus cosas olvidadas en el sofá y quedarse a desayunar, tenía que admitir que Hinata cocinaba delicioso. Terminando Hinata y Naruto salieron de la casa caminaron unas cuadras y tomaron un autobús Naruto anotaba todas las instrucciones para llegar al establecimiento, para que la despistada chica ojiperla no se perdiera, llegaron a un lugar más transitado, Hinata iba a cruzar una calle mientras el semáforo peatonal estaba en rojo, un auto se acercaba a gran velocidad pero Naruto la jalo del brazo quedando frente a frente mientras el rostro de Hinata se ponía rojo

¿Que no viste estaba en rojo? no puedes pasar hasta que sea verde, bueno llegamos, aquí anote todas las instrucciones para que no te pierdas—le dio una hoja de instrucciones—

Gracias, maid café ¿qué es este lugar?—preguntaba Hinata mientras entraban—

Bienvenidos…Naruto hola cuanto tiempo, ¿quién es ella? ¿Tu novia?—pregunto una pelirroja de cabello alborotado—

No Karin, solo quiero ver si Nagato le puede dar trabajo—afirmaba el rubio—

Llegaste en buen momento una chica acaba de renunciar—comento Karin—

Puedo pedirte un favor ella es un poco…es muy torpe podrías ayudarla y enseñarle un poco si se queda con el trabajo—pidió el rubio—

Que seamos familia no implica que tenga que cuidar a tu amiguita pero no te preocupes ya lo tengo cubierto ahora ve a hablar con Nagato—dijo la pelirroja—

Naruto entro a la oficina y le consiguió empleo a la ojiperla mientras Karin tomo a Hinata del brazo y la jalo hasta el vestidor de chicas… veamos… este uniforme seguro te queda pruébatelo, tendrás que lavarlo y plancharlo—dijo amablemente luego salieron del vestidor—

Mañana empiezas a trabajar tendrás que estar aquí a las 7 de la mañana, saldrás a las 3 y Karin te enseñara todo lo que necesites saber—explico el rubio—

Ya te dije que tengo trabajo en la cocina hoy solo estoy de reemplazo, no puedo estar afuera ayudándola—señaló Karin—

Pero dijiste que…si rompe algo o asusta a los clientes Nagato me cobrara a mí—decía Naruto—

No te preocupes ya lo tengo resuelto, Kiba-kun ¡VEN RAPIDO!—grito la extraña chica—

Senpai ya le he dicho que no me grite—reclamaba un chico castaño—

Desde ahora ella será tu compañera enséñale lo básico nunca ha trabajado—ordeno la cocinera—

Mu…mucho gusto, soy I…Inuzuka Kiba—tartamudeo al ver a la linda chica—

Hyuuga Hinata mucho gusto—se presentó la ojiperla—

Se llevan bien, que bueno ya puedes ir a quitarte el uniforme—comentaba impaciente el rubio—

P…por cierto te ves muy linda con ese uniforme—afirmó Kiba—

Muchas gracias a todos—dijo la peliazul—

Apresúrate no tenemos tiempo ya son las 10… ¿tenía algo que hacer?—se preguntaba el rubio—

Esta es una buena oportunidad parece que a este lugar vienen muchas personas podrías unir parejas pero recuerda si te dejo trabajar es porque de algún lugar tienes que conseguir dinero para mantenerte este año pero no te vayas a distraer—explico Gaara—

¡RAYOS! olvide que me vería con Sakura en la biblioteca—grito Naruto—

Queridos lectores aquí termina el capítulo 3 espero que lo hayan disfrutado lamento no actualizar con más frecuencia y agradezco su paciencia recuerden que cualquier comentario sugerencia o crítica constructiva es bien recibida


End file.
